Das geheimnisvolle Munkeln
by Niniane
Summary: Eine ausgestorbe geglaubte Dämonin taucht in Sunnydale auf und Spike will endlich wissen, was man über Vampire munkelt.
1. Im Bann der Lingua Error

**IM BANN DER LINGUA ERROR...  
...ODER DAS GEHEIMNISVOLLE MUNKELN**   
  
* * ***  
RATING:** PG 13  
**A/N: **Die Idee entsprang mir, als eine bestimmte Person sich wünschte, dass ich Du-Fa-Se komplett umschreibe.   
Basierend auf _Season 6_. Allerdings ist das hier nicht sehr real assoziierend zur Geschichte von BiBdD (na, das Schriftbild von BtVS sieht besser aus..). Also Mad Universe (Parodie).Warum heißt das eigentlich Buffy _im Bann der Dämonen_? Das Original heißt ja auch Buffy _the Vampire Slayer_ = Buffy _die Vampirmörderin_. Allerdings passt das mit den Dämonen besser.  
Minispoiler auf _Season 7 + zukünftige Folgen von Season 6_. Aber nichts großartiges so wie Spikes S... nein. ^^  
Außerdem spricht Lingua meistens verständliches Deutsch.. aus Rücksicht auf meine Leserchen ;) Und ich gebe zu, ich hab von Terry Pratchett geklaut *schäm*   
**DEDICATION: **our wonderful Vena - Goddess of Love  
**DISCLAIMER: **Die Story ist MEIN! Buffy und ihr Anhang gehören Joss Whedon. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass er die Charaktere, so wie ich sie verändert habe, noch will ;) _Let it be OOC!_  
Andri und Peider gehören Max Frisch. Das Munkeln stammt aus den Schriftzügen des unübertroffenen Terry Pratchett!  
Lingua Error, der schwule Scabious, der Uhu-Mann, Simson Spirit, und der zerfetzte Mann sind mein *fies drein schau* Obwohl.. den zerfetzten Mann könnt ihr haben, iiiih! _Warum erfinde ich nicht mal attraktive Charaktere, um die sich jeder reißen würde?  
_Die Lehrer will ich gar nicht besitzen.. *verschenk*  
* * *  


  
Es war einer dieser gewöhnlichen Tage in Sunnydale. Überall hopsten Dämonen rum, einige Leute schlugen sich, die Vampire wurden gepfählt. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Niemand bemerkte, wie sich in einem alten verlassenen Lagerhaus eine Frau materialisierte. _PUFF_ und sie war da. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt waren. Außerdem trug sie eine randlose Brille und machte das Gesicht einer Lehrerin, die gerade entdeckt hatte, dass einer ihrer Schüler Hausaufgaben in ihrem Unterricht abschrieb. Langsam sah sie sich um, ihre Augen wanderten über jeden Millimeter ihrer Umgebung. Sie trug einen grauen Rock mit gleichfarbigem Blouson und halbhohe Schuhe. Vorsichtig ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne und erschrak, als ein lautes Knarren ertönte. Die Tür war geöffnet worden und ein Mann sprang herein. Er schien völlig verduzt zu sein die Frau hier zu erblicken und brummte: "Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier?"  
Diese besah ihn von oben bis unten und antwortete: "Igh ferde dain Läbän bäänän."  
Der Mann zeigte sich sichtlich irritiert: "Was?"  
Unsere dem Aussehen nach zu jung geratene Oma schien eine kurze Mundgymnastik zu vollführen und wiederholte dann: "Ich werde dein Leben beenden, Unwissender!"  
"Sind Sie eine entlaufene Massenmörderin?", entgegnete er trocken.  
Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Nein, aber dein schlimmster Albtraum."  
Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und spreizte dabei ihre Finger. Ehe der Mann sich bewusst wurde, dass er in der Luft schwebte, wurde er auch schon durch Magie auseinandergerissen. Seine Überreste verunstalteten das Lagerhaus.  
"Oh, igh zollde filleischt ätfas umschichtikär miet meihnän Weinden umgähen. Där Bäsitzehr diesäs Kebäudes wierd zich kar night übär dehn Treck fräuhen. Auscherdäm iest äs sär uhnahnsehnlich." 

* * *  
Buffy war mal wieder auf Patrouille. Es war wie immer dunkel und kalt, so wie man es von der Nacht kannte. Trotzdem machte sich ein gravierender Unterschied bemerkbar: Nirgends war auch nur ein Dämon oder Vampir zu entdecken. Normalerweise brauchte sie nur um eine Ecke zu biegen und konnte dann schon eine ganze Armee pfählen, doch heute nicht. Sie war schon einige Zeit ziellos herumgelaufen und merkte auf einmal erschrocken, wo sie sich befand. Friedhof. Spikes Gruft. _Schnell wieder weg von hier..._, dachte sie sich und machte kehrt. Doch zu spät.  
"Willst du schon wieder gehen, Liebling?", erklang die ihr wohlbekannte Stimme des Vampirs.  
"Spike", brummte Buffy getnervt.  
"Aber die Nacht ist doch noch so dunkel und jung. Wie wär's, bleib doch noch ein wenig, Schatz." Er positionierte sich genau vor ihr.  
"Kannst du nicht ausnahmsweise mal was sinnvolles machen?"  
"Oh, ist das, was wir sonst tun, nicht sinnvoll?"  
"NEIN! Sag mir lieber, ob du weiß, warum nirgends Dämonen zu entdecken sind."  
"Vor dir steht einer, Goldlöckchen."  
"_Arrrrgrmmmpf..._"  
Doch die beiden wurden plötzlich durch merkwürdig glucksende Laute von ihrer liebevollen und romantischen Konversation abgelenkt.  
"Was war das?", fragte Buffy unsicher.  
"Die Geräusche erinnern mich an einen Sluggoth-Dämon, aber das geht ja nicht, der wäre dann ein paar Folgen zu früh dran."  
"Häh?"  
"Sluggoth-Dämon. Ist extrem groß, sehr fies, geborener Jäger, der um die Kreuzzüge herum ausgestorben ist. Frisst gern Yorkshire Terrier und Ex-Freundinnen."  
"Ich meinte eigentlich die "Folgen"!"  
"Oh."

* * *  
_"Und jetzt die Nachrichten, hier auf Sunnydales Privatsender SPS 1. Okay, es gibt kein SPS 2 oder so, aber die Eins macht ein gutes Image. Doch nun weiter zu den Nachrichten, Nachrichtensprecher ist heute Andri aus Andorra, da unser alter Nachrichtensprecher Elmar Widening wegen eines merkwürdigen Sprachfehlers ausfällt."_  
Man sah einen an einen Pfahl gebundenen Milchbubi und hörte ihn reden: _"Liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen zu Hause! Ich bin der Andri und heiße euch willkommen zu den 22 Uhr Nachrichten. Aber zuerst: **Peider ist ein Zuhälter! Peider ist ein Zuhälter! **Außerdem habe ich zu verkünden, dass in Sunnydale mal wieder merkwürdige Dinge passieren", _er gähnte. _"Einige Leute, die gestern noch ganz normal sprechen konnten, wie unser alter Nachrichtensprecher Elmar, haben seit heute einen merkwürdigen Sprachfehler. Sie bekommen kaum auch nur ein einziges richtiges Wort zusammen. Falls Sie weitere arme Seelen mit diesem Problem entdecken, halten Sie Abstand und kommen Sie ihnen nicht zu nahe. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ansteckend? Und Sie wollen doch nicht Ihren Job verlieren wie unser armer Elmar? Also rufen Sie an, unter der unten eingeblendeten Nummer werden Sie mit unserem Wie-Ziehen-Wir-Ihnen-Am-Besten-Das-Geld-Aus-Der-Tasche-Dienst verbunden!"_

"Will, schalt um!", gähnte Dawn.  
"Aber vielleicht bringen sie ja noch was über den mysteriösen Sprachfehler", warf Willow ein, die den gelangweilten Blick Dawns ignorierte.  
"Dawnie, Will hat Recht, vielleicht gibt es ja Infos die Buffy gebrauchen könnte", ergriff Tara Partei. "Außerdem ist es langsam Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, morgen ist Schule."  
"Ja,_ Mum_", entfuhr es Dawn. "Dann sag doch gleich, wenn du mit _Dad_ allein sein willst."  
Ohne die beiden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen stand sie auf und ging nach oben.  
"Seit wann bin ich männlich?", fragte Willow nur.

* * *  
"Noch etwas Kaffee, Lingua?", fragte ein ziemlich kaltblütig aussehender Vampir. Okay, eigentlich sah er folgend aus: Er hatte lange dunkle Haare, sein Mund, der die gefährlichen Reißzähne verbarg, wurde von einem kleinen Bärtchen umrahmt und seine eisblauen Augen funkelten gefährlich. Sein muskulöser, aber dennoch toter, Körper war in einen pinken Morgenmantel gehüllt.  
"Aber gerne doch, Scabious. Diese Sorte ist wirklich vorzüglich, woraus stellst du den bloß her?", fragte unsere dem Aussehen nach etwas zu früh geratene Oma.  
"Du weißt ja, Geheimrezept", Scabious zwinkerte ihr zu. "Aber es besteht immer die 50% Blutgarantie, die schon meine Vorgänger eingeführt haben. Das Kaffee-Geschäft blüht richtig, kaum einer der Vampire dieser Welt kennt nicht den _Bloody Coffee Deluxe_ von _Bloodindustries_. Aber reden wir nicht weiter von mir, du bist doch aus einem bestimmten Grund hier nach Sunnydale gekommen, oder sehe ich das falsch?"  
"Natürlich hast du Recht, ich mache den weiten Weg aus Australien bestimmt nicht für eine Runde Kaffeeklatsch, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass dies ein nicht gerade unangenehmer Nebeneffekt ist. Ich bin hier um mich zu rächen."  
"Zu rächen? An wem? Der Jägerin?"  
"Genau. An der Jägerinnen-Staffel."  
"Jäger-Staffel? Wir haben hier nur _eine_ Jägerin. Blond, nette Figur, aber halbwegs intelligent."  
Lingua sah aus, als wäre gerade ihr Weltbild in tausend kleine Brösel zerfallen. Nun, so war es ja auch. Vielleicht könnten wir mit ihren Weltbild-Bröseln ja Schnitzel panieren in alter Semmelbrösel-Manier?  
"Nur eine Jägerin? Was ist mit Venatia und ihrem Gefolge passiert?"  
Scabious hüstelte. "Die sind tot."  
"WAS?!?! Ist mir jemand zuvorgekommen?"  
"Nicht ganz.. einige sind bestimmt von Dämonen getötet worden, aber Venatia und viele ihres Gefolges sind eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Sie waren zwar Jägerinnen, aber trotzdem noch _Menschen_, Lingua."  
"So ein verdammter Mist! Hab ich mal genug Macht angesammelt, sind die einfach schon tot. Das ist nicht fair! Das ist einfach _nicht_ fair!"  
Lingua machte den Eindruck, als würde sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen, in milliarden Fetzen zerplatzen oder die Welt ins Unheil der Teletubbies stürzen, aber unser Vampir in dem schwulrosa Morgenmantel versuchte sie zu beruhigen: "Ganz ruhig, Lingua. Das ist doch alles nicht so tragisch. Hauptsache sie sind tot. Mach dir doch keine Gedanken über diese unwürdigen Menschen."  
"Ich habe 5000$ für eine Apparier-Genehmigung von Sydney nach Sunnydale ausgegeben und jetzt soll ich mich nicht aufregen??? Ich glaube es einfach nicht.. Dann werde ich mich halt an den Jägerinnen dieses Zeitalters rächen, was soll es.. aber wehe sie sind nicht stark genug, um eine Herausforderung darzustellen.."

* * *  
"Spike, warum läufst du mir hinterher wie ein kleines Hündchen?", fragte Buffy nervös.  
"Weil ich dir bei der Jagd auf Dämonen helfe, schon vergessen, Süße?", antwortete er keck.  
"Gibt's nicht eine andere Jägerin, die du nerven kannst?"  
"Hm. Nein. Oder siehst du Faith hier irgendwo?"  
"Na schön.." Buffy stiefelte eilenden Schrittes voran durch die Straßen von Sunnydale, wobei ihr eine Gruppe von Personen auffiel, die unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin brabbelten.  
"Was ist denn mit denen passiert?", flüsterte sie.  
"Uhu, das waren bestimmt Vampire..", sagte ein alter Mann, der neben ihnen stand.  
"Vampire? Vampire töten ihre Opfer - oder saugen ihnen zumindest das Blut aus", entgegnete Buffy.  
"Nein, uhu, das ist die neue Sorte, uhu, ihr wisst doch, was man über Vampire munkelt! Uhuhu.." Der Mann wandte sich zum Weitergehen und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
"Nein", brummte Spike. "Buffy, was munkelt man über Vampire?"  
"Vielleicht, dass sie blutrünstig sind? Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sollten uns lieber die Leute da anschauen."  
Buffy ging gefolgt von ihrem bleichen Verehrer zu der Gruppe murmelnder und babbelnder Menschen, doch ein Polizist tauchte vor ihnen auf und gebot ihnen Einhalt.  
"Hier ist kein Durchgang, meine Liebe", verkündete er.  
"Warum denn? Was stimmt denn mit denen nicht?", wollte Buffy wissen.  
"Und wissen Sie vielleicht, was man über Vampire munkelt?", mischte sich auch Spike ein.  
"Was mit denen nicht stimmt? Sie können nicht mehr richtig sprechen. Eventuell ist das ansteckend, also sollten Sie ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen", antwortete der Polizist Spike ignorierend.  
"Aber was munkelt man... - _AU! _Das war aber gar nicht nett, Liebling.."  
Buffy hatte Spike einen brutalen Rippenstoß mit all ihrer Jägerinnenkraft gegeben.  
"Danke für Ihre Auskunft", sagte sie zu dem Polizist und zerrte Spike mit sich hinfort.  
"Aber ich wollte doch nur wissen, was man über Vampire munkelt..."

* * *  
Willow und Tara saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt unter einer blauen Wolldecke auf dem Sofa und beobachteten den spannenden Verlauf der Handlung eines spannenden Films. Des Testbilds. Wahnsinnig spannend. Auf SPS 1 kam nach 0 Uhr nämlich bis 6 Uhr keine Sendung mehr, da es sich nicht lohnte irgendetwas auszustrahlen, während die Einwohner von Sunnydale getötet wurden und die Vampire sowieso lieber den VFP-Sender _(Vampires For President) _anschauten. Doch diese romantische Atmosphäre währte nicht lange, denn genau vor ihnen machte es PUFF, eine Rauchwolke erschien, was die beiden Turteltäubchen zum unkontrollierten Husten anregte, und Lingua Error stand genau auf dem Fernseher. Wir sehen einmal davon ab, dass sie sich eventuell den Kopf an der Decke stoßen könnte... oder vielleicht die Plastikverkleidung des Fernsehers nachgeben könnte... oder dass genau unter ihr ein Vulkan ausbrechen könnte... oder dass Joss Whedon erscheinen und sie leidenschaftlich abknutschen könnte... Ja, von all dem sehen wir mal ab.  
"Wer von euch beiden ist die Jägerin?", fauchte die Dämonin und tippte wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Fernseher herum.  
"Ähm.. Keiner..", antwortete Willow verwirrt und erschrocken zugleich.  
"Verdammt, sagt mir nicht, ich bin jetzt auch noch im falschen Haus.. zuerst komme ich 500 Jahre zu spät und erfahre, dass die Jägerinnen-Staffel von Venatia schon tot ist und jetzt lande ich auch noch im falschen Haus.. **Das ist einfach nicht fair!**"  
Die Wohnungstür klappte.   
"Wohnt hier etwa noch irgendwer oder bricht gerade jemand bei euch ein?"  
"Halloo, ich bin wieder da", rief Buffy, die ruckartig stehen blieb, als sie die dem Aussehen nach zu jung geratene Oma auf ihrem Fernseher erblickte.  
"Und ich auuch!", kicherte Spike, der prompt in seine Angebetete hineinlief.  
"Wer oder _was_ sind Sie und was haben Sie auf _meinem_ Fernseher zu suchen?", forderte Buffy zu wissen.  
_"Und wissen Sie zufällig, was man über Vampire munkelt?"_  
"Uh.. Gibt's hier eine WG der merkwürdigen Leute, oder warum ist hier so ein Betrieb?", fragte Lingua. "Aber noch wichtiger: Ist irgendjemand hier die Jägerin?"  
"Ich bin die Jägerin. Warum?", ließ Buffy ihre Zweifel wiederspiegelnd verklingen.  
"Juhuuu!", brüllte die Dämonin und hüpfte auf dem Fernseher auf und ab. "Hach, ich werde mich _rächen_! Ich werde nicht mehr unterliegen! Es sind zwar schon _500 Jahre_ vergangen, seitdem ich zuletzt hier war... und die Leute von damals _leben_ nicht mehr, aber egal! Es ist derselbe _Ort_! Und ich habe die Jägerin gefunden! Besser kann es nicht mehr kommen!"  
Die Plastikverkleidung des Fernsehers krachte ein und Lingua sank in das Innenleben dieses Gerätes, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
"Anscheinend doch", erwiderte Buffy triumphierend. "Was bist du und was willst du?"  
_"Und weißt du jetzt eigentlich, was man über Vampire munkelt?"_  
"Ich bin die eine und einzige Lingua Error und will _Rache_! Also lass mich raus hier, ich will Rache, ich brauche _Rache_!"  
"Wofür willst du Rache?", begann Willow ein systematisches Verhör.  
_"Und was munkelt man über Vampire? Spuck's aus!"_  
"Dafür, dass Venatia und ihre Jägerinnen-Staffel mich und meinen dämonischen Anhang vor 500 Jahren besiegt und mich aus Sunnydale vertrieben hat."  
"Ich bin aber nicht Venatia, wer auch immer das sein soll", grummelte Buffy.  
"Na und? Es kommt nicht darauf an, _wen_ man tötet, sondern _warum_ und vor allem _wo_.. Das hier ist _der_ Ort.. Der _Höllenschlund_.. Hier ist _alles_ erlaubt."  
"Nope, der Höllenschlund ist unter der Sunnydale High, die ist schon noch ein bisschen entfernt."  
"Du nervst mit deinem Hang zum Detail..."  
"Und du nervst mit deinem Gelaber und damit, dass du meinen Fernseher ruiniert hast! Den wirst du schön bezahlen!"  
"Du bist genauso intransigent wie Venatia..", meinte Lingua kopfschüttelnd und es machte ein weiteres Mal PUFF mit dem Effekt, dass sie diesmal verschwand und nicht, wie die letzten beiden Male, erschien.  
"Weg ist sie", knurrte Buffy.  
"Und sie hat mir _nicht_ gesagt, was man über Vampire munkelt", sagte Spike traurig und sah beleidigt zu Boden. "Außerdem ist die Frisur, die sie mir in der siebten Staffel antun, grässlich. Niemand mag mich."

* * *  
Lingua saß im Bronze und schlürfte einen hochprozentigen Drink nach dem anderen.  
"Igh - _hicks_ - wiell - _hicks_ - nogh - _hicks_ - ainän - _hicks_!", lallte sie zum Barkeeper.  
"Ich glaube Sie haben langsam genug, Lady", brummelte dieser, da der Gedanke einer verkotzten Kneipe den Gedanken einer finanziellen Ausbeutung dieser Frau zur Seite schob.  
"Igh zakte igh wiell nogh ainän! _Hicks_", fuhr sie ihn an und hob ihre Hand, was die weitere Auswirkung hatte, dass der wehrlose Mann sich in sekundenschnelle in der Luft befand.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Ist schon gut, schon gut.. Sie bekommen alles, was Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie das!", kreischte er hysterisch.  
Zufrieden setzte sie ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab und schlürfte ihren nächsten Coktail, als sich ein junger Mann neben ihr niederließ.  
"Na, na, gute Frau, warum denn so schlecht drauf?", fragte er freundlich.  
"Warum ich so schlecht drauf bin?? _Hicks.. _Stell dir mal vor du kommst irgendwohin, um dich zu rächen, und erfährst dann, dass deine Racheopfer vor 500 Jahren irgendwann gestorben sind.. _Hicks.._ Und dann versuchst du die derzeitige Jägerin zu töten, aber was passiert? _Hicks.._ Du krachst voll in ihren Fernseher hinein und musst dir ihre Predigten anhören.. _Hicks.._ Das ist ja wohl ein guter Grund schlecht drauf zu sein.. _Hicks.._"  
Er sah sie ein wenig verduzt an, dann sagte er unsicher: "Ja, da haben Sie wohl.. äh.. _irgendwie_ Recht.. Aber man sollte sich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren!"  
"Wer bist du überhaupt, dass du mich so ausquetschst? Hicks.."  
"Mein Name ist Simson Spirit und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"  
"Li.. _Hicks.._ Lingua Error.. _Hicks.._"  
"Lingua? Das ist aber ein schöner Name."   
"D.. Danke! _Hicks.._ Du bist nicht zufällig ein Dämon, der mir bei der Zerstörung der Welt helfen will? Hicks.."

* * *  
"Hier steht etwas..", erklärte Giles. "_Die Rasse der Lingua Error war im Mittelalter weit verbreitet, wurde jedoch durch Kreuzzüge der Jäger-Gemeinschaften auf ein Minimum reduziert, so dass im Jahre 1502 nur noch eine Lingua Error existierte, die sich **die eine und einzige Lingua Error **nannte. Doch diese wurde im Jahre 1504 von der Jägerin Venatia und ihrer Jäger-Gemeinschaft gejagt und mutmaßlich getötet, denn seitdem wurde sie nicht mehr gesehen._"  
"Sie schien mir nicht sehr tot", entgegnete Buffy trocken.  
"Darf ich auch etwas fragen?", versuchte Spike sich ins Gespräch einzubringen.  
Buffy, Willow und Tara antworteten annähernd synchron: "NEIN!"  
Der Vampir machte einen Schmollmund und Giles sah die anderen zusammen mit Anya und Xander verwirrt an.  
"Lass ihn doch was fragen, Buffy, vielleicht bringt es uns weiter", warf Anya ein.  
"Genau, lass den guten Vampir euch helfen!", bestärkte Spike sie.  
"Helfen? Du würdest doch nur wieder fragen, was man über Vampire munkelt!", brüllte Buffy ihn an.  
"Oh, ich habe gehört, dass man - ...", begann Anya und stockte dann, als sie den genervten Blick der Jägerin auf sich erkannte. "Was denn?"  
"Können wir uns jetzt wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?", wandte sich Willow an Giles.  
"Natürlich. Ich habe hier noch ein etwas älteres Buch, in dem noch ein paar genauere spezifischere Dinge stehen", begann er.  
"Dann nichts wie raus damit!", ermunterte ihn Buffy.  
"Hier steht", fuhr er fort, "dass die Lingua Error ein sehr komplexes Geschöpf ist, welches sich von der Intelligenz der Menschen ernährt und gefallen daran findet, sie durch pure Magie zu vernichten oder zu verstümmeln. Die Nachwirkung der fehlenden Intelligenz sind Dinge wie extreme Sprachfehler oder kleinkindisches Verhalten. Die Nachwirkungen von Vernichtung und Verstümmelung könnt ihr euch bestimmt selbst denken."  
"Ah, dann ist sie für die vielen Leute mit Sprachfehler verantwortlich?", spekulierte Xander.  
"Korrekt. Buffy, du musst etwas unternehmen."  
_"Und herausfinden was man über Vampire munkelt!"_  
"Klar, aber wie soll ich das anstellen?"  
"Sie ist geladen mit purer Magie, durch die sie eine Menge Schaden anrichten kann.."  
"Falsche Antwort, Giles.. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie sie mich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten kann, sondern wie ich sie besiegen kann!"  
"Da gibt es nur den einen Weg..."  
Alle erstarrten und sahen den Wächter entsetzt an.  
"Doch nicht _den _Weg?", fragte Anya entsetzt.  
"Doch, doch.. _Den_ Weg.."  
Weiterhin herrschte geschockte Stille, bis Xander seine Stimme mutig erhob: "Zum Teufel, welchen Weg meinen Sie??"  
"Na _den _Weg..", verkündete er beschwörerisch.  
"Bin ich hier der einzige, der nicht weiß, wovon er redet?"  
Willow zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, eigentlich weiß ich es auch nicht."  
Ein leises Gemurmel, welches den Klang von "Ich auch nicht..." hatte, erfüllte den Raum.  
Giles griff neben sich und hob einen kleinen Tresor auf den Tisch.  
"_Das_ ist der Weg?" Xanders Verwirrung stieg.  
"Nein, ich muss den Weg erst da rausholen, Moment.. Weiß einer die Zahlenkombination?"  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln glitt durch die Reihen.  
"Sie haben allen Ernstes einen _Weg_ da drin, aber keine Ahnung wie die Kombination ist?", murrte Buffy.  
"Es ist so lange her.. Aber es fällt mir bestimmt bald ein!"  
Buffy schien nicht gewillt zu sein abzuwarten, wie lange ihr Wächter noch überlegen wollte und ergriff die Initiative. Na gut, eigentlich ergriff sie den Tresor und machte aus ihm zwei halbe Tresore.  
"Ahhh", beschwerte sich Giles. "Der war _ziemlich_ teuer!!"  
Aber niemand beachtete ihn, alle starrten mit gebannten Blicken auf das Buch, welches bei Buffys Akt auf den Boden gefallen war.  
Es war ein dunkelrotes Buch mit leuchtend goldenen Lettern, die den Titel "Das ABC" zierten. Doch unter diesem bemerkenswerten Titel war ein etwas kleiner gedruckter Untertitel abgebildet "Die deutsche Sprache für Anfänger".   
(A/N: Tun wir mal so, als würden die in Sunnydale Deutsch reden..)  
  
Es war mucksmäuschenstill und keiner der Scoobies konnte seinen Blick von diesem atemberaubenden Objekt losreißen, bis Giles sich räusperte.

* * *  
Lingua stand in einem Klassenzimmer. Vor ihr in den Bänken saßen jedoch keine Schüler. Nein, es waren Lehrer.  
"So, nun sagt jeder seinen Namen und stellt sich kurz vor", befahl sie.  
Ein ziemlich dicker Mann, dessen Gesicht mit einem struppigen Bart überwuchert war begann: "Mein Name ist Joamm, Schrachim Joamm. Ich gebe die Fächer Englisch und Erdkunde und bin immer dazu bereit meine Schüler zu triezen und mit zu schweren Aufgaben zu belasten. Außerdem komme ich immer mindestens fünf Minuten zu spät, weil ich mein riesiges Hinterteil nicht durch die Tür bekomme."  
Eine grauhaarige Frau, die immer noch dieses lila T-Shirt trug, welches sie schon ewig nicht mehr gewechselt hatte, fuhr fort: "Schrenika Moiner. Ich bin immer nett zu meinen Schülern und versuche ihre Psyche zu analysieren, ich scheue mich auch nicht davor irgendwen zu blamieren, um ihm damit zu helfen. Ich hätte gerne ausgeglichene und treue Schüler! Ach ja, ich gebe die Fächer Deutsch und Religion, aber in beiden schaffe ich es, sie so grässlich zu unterrichten, dass meine Schüler am liebsten kotzen würden. Und ich finde Witze über das menschliche Hinterteil ganz toll. Und ich rede zu viel."  
Eine blonde Frau, die etwa 32 Jahre alt war und vergeblich versuchte moderne Sachen zu tragen, erzählte: "Ich bin Wardia Clauner, meine Fächer sind Französisch und bilinguale Erdkunde. Meine Aufgaben drehen sich immer um Liebe und Verliebte, aber nebenbei auch noch tragische Sachen, wie der Tod durch die Judenverfolgung. Das alles finde ich ganz toll. Außerdem kriege ich sofort einen Ausraster, wenn irgendwer etwas gegen meinen Unterricht sagt. Ich mische mich gerne ein."  
Eine weitere grauhaarige Frau im Sporttrikot ergriff das Wort: "Mein Name ist Niera Noderle ich unterrichte meine Lieblingsfächer Englisch und Sport. Ich schaffe es, mich bei all meinen Schülern einzuschleimen, solange sie nicht merken, wie heuchlerisch ich mich bei denen einschleime, die ich als das niedere Volk meiner Klassen darstelle. Außerdem bezeichne ich meine Schüler gerne als doof, besonders die männlichen, und eingebildet, das gilt für die weiblichen."  
Als letztes war wieder ein Mann dran, er hatte graues Haar, welches eine kleine Glatze umrundete, auf dem Kopf und einen übermäßig gut gepflegten Vollbart. "Lierner Weser. Ich bin so staubtrocken und so langweilig, dass ich es spielend schaffe meine Klassen mit meinem Französisch-, bilingualen Geschichts- oder Sozialkundeunterricht einzuschläfern. Kein Auge bleibt offen, wenn die Schlaftablette kommt! Außerdem liebe ich es mich mit meinen Klassen zu fetzen und sie auf Französisch, so dass sie es nicht verstehen, als bescheuert zu bezeichnen. Aber so richtig ab geht mir erst einer, wenn ich die Kleinen zum heulen bringe!"  
"Uh, ihr seid ja richtige Scheusale", bemerkte Lingua. "Ich glaube eure Schüler werden es mir nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich euch euer Wissen und euer Leben nehme."  
"Ich mische mich ja nur ungern ein", warf Schrachim Joamm ein, "aber ich dachte, wir wären zu einem Fortbildungskurs gekommen?"

* * *  
"Sie ist bestimmt in der Sunnydale High", mutmaßte Buffy.  
"Dann sollten wir dahingehen", schlug Xander vor.  
"Und herausfinden was man über Vampire munkelt!", quietschte Spike freudig.

* * *  
Andri gähnte müde und rief: "He, Barblin! Wie steht's mit dem Essen?"  
Barblin betrat das Esszimmer mit einem Teller in der Hand. "Bitteschön, da hast du es, Meister."  
"Uhuhuu, Pizza! Ich liebe Pizza! Hach, ich bin viel fieser als das Idiotentrio."  
"Aber natürlich, Meister."  
"Alle fallen auf meinen miesen Trick herein.. Buffy, Spike, der Rest der Scoobies und sogar Lingua! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich allen auf einmal einen Streich spielen kann? Das Leben ist schön. Naja, das untote Leben nach dem Pfahl halt."

* * *  
Lingua lag ausgestreckt auf dem Pult. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge genüsslich über die Lippen. Das Frühstück hatte ihr gut getan, Lehrer und Professoren waren immer noch die beste Nahrung für Wissensdurstige. Außerdem machte es Spaß, sie nach ihrem Wissensverlust zu töten. Lingua liebte Mord und Totschlag - jedenfalls solange sie diejenige war, die mordete und totschlug! Allerdings war sie durch die brutale Anstrengung ein wenig ermüdet und ruhte sich deswegen auf dem Pult aus. Doch ihre Ruhe währte nicht lange, denn die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und die Scoobies traten ein.  
"Da bist du ja, du ekliges dämonisches Dingsdabumsda!", rief Buffy zornig und sah entsetzt die fünf Leichen der Lehrer.  
"Ah, die Jägerin", gähnte Lingua, während sie sich aufrichtete. "Was willst du?"  
"Dich vernichten. Willow, gib mir _den Weg.._"  
"Du kannst mich nicht vernichten, ich bin unsterblich!", fauchte die dem Aussehen nach zu jung geratene Oma und sprang ruckartig auf, so dass sie auf dem Pult stand und auf ihre Feinde niederblickte.  
Doch als Buffy den von Willow ausgehändigten Weg in den Händen hielt, begann die Dämonin wild zu kreischen: "Naiiiiiin, kain Tääuuuuuuutsch! Ahläs nurr kain Täutsch! _Aaaaaarrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._"  
Das Buch begann zu strahlen und Lingua verpuffte als Zielobjekt dieser mystischen Strahlen zu Staub.  
"Oh, das war schon alles?!", fragte Buffy enttäuscht. "Ich dachte es gäbe wenigstens einen kleinen fetzigen Kampf oder so.."  
"Mhm.. Lass uns gehen, Buffy", schlug Xander vor. "Ich muss in zwei Stunden aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen."  
Die Scoobies verließen das Klassenzimmer und Spike blieb zurück. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und klopfte an das Glas des Monitors.  
"He, du da! Ja, du! Du vor dem Computer da.. Weißt du, was man über Vampire munkelt? Los sag's mir, sonst komme ich raus und sauge dich aus!"  
Nichts geschieht, Spike fängt an zu schniefen. "Du weißt wohl, von meinem Chip im Kopf.. **Das ist nicht fair!!!** Keiner mag Spikie.."

__________  
Letzte Bearbeitung: 17.12.2002  
Version: 2  
Korrektur: Cho-Engelchen, Myself


	2. Spike ganz bunt in Transsilvanien

**SPIKE GANZ BUNT IN TRANSSILVANIEN...  
... ODER: DAS MUNKELN DIE ZWEITE**  
  
**Rating:** PG / FSK 6  
**Art: **Humor/Parodie  
**Länge: **1.633 Wörter  
**A/N: **Dies ist das Sequel zu "Im Bann der Lingua Error".. wollt ihr den dritten Teil der Trilogie? Ja? R/R!  
**Dedication:** Für alle, die sich für ein Sequel eingesetzt haben ^^  
**Disclaimer:** Spike gehört Joss Whedon, Frankenstein gehört Mary Shelley, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne gehört Arina Tanemura und Dracula Bram Stocker. Ich habe mir die Charaktere bloß ausgeborgt, um sie leicht gestört darzustellen, natürlich gebe ich sie nach Gebrauch (Verbrauch ^^) wieder zurück. *Allerdings in welchem Zustand?!* Die Grundidee fürs Munkeln ist immer noch inspired by Terry Pratchett. Allerdings: Cassandra P. Declinion und Lucia gehören **mir** ganz allein!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Es war eine dieser dunkelblauen Nächte, in denen man besser nicht aufstand. Zumindest in Transsilvanien. Das Land der Monster und der Verrückten. Spike hatte sich einen minzgrünen Umhang um die Schultern gelegt und streifte durch die Straßen. Es war ungewohnt ruhig und nirgends rührte sich etwas. Die Anwohner schienen nachts ein strenges und farbloses Ausgehverbot zu befolgen, dennoch war aber kein blasser Vampir oder monsterspeichelgrüner Dämon sichtbar, obwohl sich diese nie an irgendwelche Verbote hielten. Wie zum feuerroten Teufel sollte er irgendwen fragen, was man über Vampire munkelte, wenn niemand da war? Langsam ging er auf die ebenholzfarbene Tür eines ziegelroten Hauses zu und klopfte mit seinen weiß herausragenden Fingerknöcheln laut an eben diese.  
"Wer ist da?", erklang eine knarzige Stimme.  
"Ähm.. Der Pizzadienst!", antwortete Spike unsicher.  
"Ich habe doch gar nichts bestellt!"  
"Aber.. Also, das ist so ein kleines Ratespielchen. Ich stelle Ihnen eine Frage und wenn Sie die richtige Antwort wissen, bekommen Sie eine ganz, ganz bunte Pizza!"  
"Ach ja? Was denn für eine Pizza? Mit kotzfarbenen Anchovis??"  
"Was immer Sie wollen!"  
"Gut, ich nehme ohne Anchovis. Wie ist denn die Frage?"  
"Was munkelt man über Vampire?"  
Ein kurzer Schrei ertönte und dann wurde die Tür von einem alten Herrn aufgerissen der mit einem silberfarbenen Kruzifix auf Spike losging. "Verschwinde, Vampir! Verschwinde!"  
Resigniert wich er dem erzürnten Hausherren aus und setzte sich an den dreckiggrauen Straßenrand, was seinem minzgrünen Umhang allerdings nicht besonders gut bekam. (Genauso wenig wie der Autorin diese feurig-scharfen und goldgelben Chips.. aber lassen wir das...)  
"Hey, du da, Onkel!", rief ein kleines Mädchen ihm zu. "Willst du mit mir spielen?"  
Spike sah sie genervt an. "Gehörst du nicht ins Bett? Oder Moment, weißt du, was man über Vampire munkelt?"  
"Wie heißt du, Onkel?"  
"Geht dich das irgendetwas an? Beantworte meine Frage, du blödes Fischstäbchen!..."   
"Fischstäbchen? Ich dachte immer, das hieße Backfisch¹..."  
Der blonde Vampir grummelte genervt und wollte schon vom dreckiggrauen Bürgersteig aufstehen.  
"Gehst du mit mir rutschen, Onkel?"  
"Nein. Verpiss dich."  
Das kleine Mädchen zog eine mittelfrühlingsgrüne Wasserpistole aus seiner Tasche und zielte genau auf Spike.  
"Du musst mit mir rutschen gehen!"  
"Muss ich gar nicht.. Ich hab keine Angst vor so ein bisschen Wasser und eine Erkältung kriege ich bestimmt nicht."  
"Du hast keine Angst vor Wasser?", das Mädchen sah ihn durchdringend an. "Auch nicht vor Weihwasser?"  
"Bist du ein Vollirrer oder auch ein Vampir?"  
Demonstrativ entblößte die kleine Göre ihre elfenbeinfarbenen Reißzähne.  
"Wie heißt du?"  
"Lucia. Gehen wir jetzt spielen?", der Finger Lucias lag unruhig auf dem Abzug der Wasserpistole.  
"Ähm.. Klar.."   
  
* * *  
In einem karminroten Zimmer saßen drei gruselige Gestalten an einem kirschholzfarbenen Tisch. Die Erste konnte man deutlich als Graf Dracula erkennen, bei der zweiten fiel es schon etwas schwerer Doktor Frankenstein zu identifizieren, da seine Gesichtsoperation an ihm selbst nicht gerade geglückt war. Doch wer war die Frau mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar und dem dodgerblauen Kleid?   
"Und, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie gelangweilt.  
"Brutale und illegale Experimente?", schlug Frankenstein vor. "Mit giftgrünem Monsterblut!"  
"Urg.. Frankie.. Kannst du nicht mal irgendetwas tun, was nicht zum Kotzen ekelhaft ist?"  
"Ich würde ja sagen, wir spielen eine Runde Blutsaugen", meinte Dracula. "Aber ich weiß ja, dass ihr da nicht so drauf steht."  
"Richtig", betonte die Frau.  
"Ach, Cassie. Schlag du doch mal etwas vor, wenn dir unsere Vorschläge nicht passen", brummte Frankenstein.  
"Nenn mich nicht _Cassie_! Das klingt, als wäre ich ein kleines Hündchen, aber ich bin _Cassandra Proclaima Declinion_, die Prophetin des Todes!"  
"Ist ja schon gut, Cassandra."  
Die Drei sahen einige Zeit lang ratlos auf den rotbraunen Kirschbaumholztisch, als Doktor Frankenstein mit einem kindischen Quietschen seine neue Idee verkündete: "Wir könnten Poker spielen, so wie es die miesen fiesen Böslinge in Filmen immer tun!"  
Sofort waren auch Dracula und Cassandra Feuer und Flamme für diesen Plan.   
  
* * *  
Spike versteckte sich heftig keuchend hinter einem komischerweise blau-grün karierten Nussbaum. Er hoffte innigst, dass Lucia ihn hier nicht finden würde. Dieses Vampirmädchen war irgendwie äußerst seltsam. Nun ja, in Transsilvanien schien ja alles seltsam zu sein. Besonders diese nahen Beschreibungen der Farben. Als Spike sich umdrehte, sah er vor sich ein granitsteinfarbenes Schloss. Auffällig an diesem Gebäude war, dass es nirgends Fenster oder ähnliches gab und eine kleine Leuchtplakette immer wieder in blutroten Buchstaben die Worte "Willkommen bei Graf Dracula!" aufblinken ließ. Er kratzte sich leicht irritiert am blonden Haupt und murmelte dann: "Schuldet der mir nicht noch ein paar Dollar?"  
Mit festen Schritten ging er zum Eingang und pochte laut an die pinke Eichenholzpforte. Leider ein wenig zu laut, denn er sah Lucia schon aus der Ferne auf ihn zurennen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner, ziemlich aneinandergenäht aussehender Diener fragte: "Was wünschen Sie?"  
Doch anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, stürmte Spike hinein und schloss eiligst die Pforte. Von draußen klang noch Lucias Schrei an seine Ohren: "Ich werde dich noch kriegen, du bist mein Schoßhündchen!"  
Der Diener blickte Spike starr an und wiederholte: "Was wünschen Sie?"  
"Zu Graf Dracula?", fragte der blonde Vampir vorsichtig.  
"Folgen Sie mir bitte."   
  
* * *  
Dracula brummelte: "Weiß denn jemand von euch, wie man Poker spielt?"  
"Mhm.. mit Karten oder?", überlegte Frankenstein.  
Cassandra verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ihr wisst ehrlich nicht, wie man Poker spielt? Was für Dilettanten seid ihr denn? Eine Schande für die Dämonen..."  
"Bin gar kein Dämon", warf der Doktor ein. "Aber da du ja anscheinend die Spielregeln kennst, erklär sie uns!"  
"Naja.. Ich weiß sie doch auch nicht."  
"Skat?", fragte Dracula.  
Die anderen beiden schüttelten unwissend den Kopf.  
"Ich konnte mal Rommé und Canasta..", murmelte Frankenstein.  
"Und?"  
"Habe vergessen, wie sie gehen."  
"Mau-Mau?"  
"Ja, das kenne ich!", ereiferte sich Cassandra.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Igor trat gefolgt von Spike ein. "Herr Spike aus Sunnydale", verkündete er teilnahmslos.  
Die drei Gestalten sahen sich vielsagend an.  
"Hallo Spike! Willkommen in meinem Schloss", begrüßte Dracula ihn. "Was wünschst du?"  
"Meine elf Dollar, Unterschlupf vor Lucia und ich will wissen, was man über Vampire munkelt!"  
"Oh oh, du hast aber viele Wünsche.. Willst du nicht ein Spielchen mit uns wagen und dann sehen wir, was von alledem, das du doch so sehr begehrst, bekommst?"  
"Poker?"  
"Mau-Mau."  
"Öh?", Spike starrte die bösartige Runde verwirrt an.  
"Das ist ein neuer Trend", konterte Frankenstein unsicher.  
"Wenn ihr es sagt.."  
"Was ist dein Einsatz, Spike?", erkundigte sich Dracula.  
"Die elf Dollar, die du mir noch schuldest. Und wenn ich gewinne, will ich wissen, was man über Vampire munkelt!"  
"Na schön, lasst uns beginnen!"  
Dracula mischte leicht ungeübt die Karten, wobei immer wieder einige herausfielen. Nachdem er mühevollst eine kleine Mischung vollbracht hatte, legte er den Kartenstapel auf den Tisch.  
"Abheben, Spike!"  
Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen und danach teilte der blutige Herrscher des Schlosses die Karten aus und legte den Rest in die Mitte des Tisches. Die erste Karte zeigte eine Karo Acht.  
"Der Gast beginnt", erläuterte Dracula höflich.  
Spike legte eine Karo Fünf, Frankenstein eine Karo Sieben, Cassandra eine Herz Sieben und Dracula eine Piek Sieben.  
"Das ist nicht fair", brummte Spike und zog sechs neue Karten.  
Piek As. Piek fünf.  
So ging es noch einige von Kreuz gespickte Zeit lang weiter, bis alle außer Spike nur noch eine Karte auf der Hand hatten. Dracula legte seine letzte Karte und rief erfreut: "SCHACH MATT!"  
Cassandra räusperte sich und meinte: "Dracula, das ist das falsche Spiel und Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne bist du auch nicht."  
"Oh und was mache ich mit meinem schicken weißen Kostüm?! Aber egal, Spike, du hast verloren und wirst deine elf Dollar nie wieder sehen!"  
"Hmpf.. Niemand sagt mir, was man über Vampire munkelt", schniefte Spike und stand auf. "Alle schieben mich ab.. Keiner hat mich lieb.." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Er ließ sich von Igor den Weg nach draußen zeigen und befand sich nun wieder in akuter Gefahr von Lucia. Es dauerte auch keine zwei Minuten, bis sie wieder mit geladener Wasserpistole vor ihm stand.  
"Willkommen zurück, Onkel. Gehst du jetzt mit mir rutschen?"  
"Ach, hau ab.."  
"Wie heißt du?"  
"Spike."  
"Doofer Name. Richtig unmelodisch."  
"Pfff.. Ich bin ein cooler amerikanischer Vampir und -"  
"Mit einem doofen unmelodischen Namen!"  
"Ach man.. Es ist doch schon schlimm genug, dass mir niemand sagen will, was man über Vampire munkelt, da musst du nicht auch noch auf mir rumhacken."  
"Du willst wissen, was man über Vampire munkelt?"  
"Ja."  
"Da bist du hier aber völlig falsch."  
"Wieso? Das ist doch Transsilvanien. Das Land der bösen Monster wie Dracula und Co."  
"Schon, aber dafür musst du nach Sunnydale - "  
"WAS?", rief Spike und starrte sie ungläubig an.  
"Eine Stadt in Kalifornien - "  
"Das weiß ich, da komme ich her..."  
Lucia lachte. "Also echt..."  
"Du lachst mich aus.. Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"  
"Hey, hey, ich lache dich doch bloß an! Also in Sunnydale, da gibt es einen alten Mann, der hütet dieses Geheimnis schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren. Er traut sich nur selten aus seinem Versteck heraus. Ich glaube jedes Schaltjahr am 29, Februar. Also bist du wohl gerade zu spät dran."  
"Am 29. Februar war doch das mit Lingua Error.."  
"Das heißt, du musst in seine Höhle gehen und ihn da fragen."  
"Okay, wo ist diese Höhle?"  
"So genau darf ich dir das nicht sagen, transsylvanisches Vampirgeheimnis. Aber nimm dich in Acht vor seinem Schoßtier Killihan, es - ", sie brach ab und starrte erschrocken auf einen der nahestehenden nachtschwarzen Türme.  
"Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Spike verwirrt.  
"Geh", befahl das Mädchen ihm. "Geh, sonst werden sie dich auch noch kriegen!"  
"Wer?", fragte er nochmals und bemerkte erschrocken, dass drei riesige schwarze Wesen dem Turm entstiegen.  
"GEH!"  
"Und was ist mir dir?"  
"Mein Leben ist schon lange vorbei. Pass auf dich auf, Onkel Spike."  
Sie grinste leicht und wandte sich ab. Spike, der diese schauderhaften Wesen kommen sah, führte nun die Aufforderung Lucias aus und flüchtete sich aus Transsilvanien..   
  
¹ Backfisch = Gör, Frechdachs, usw 


End file.
